Ruinous Pair Ragina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61256 |no = 1738 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 270 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 54, 81, 97, 109, 122, 134, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 15, 13, 11, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 54, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 10, 9, 9, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 54, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 10, 9, 9, 8, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 54, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An otherworldly god of battle believed to have slain over 100 gods, Ragina is said to have appeared as a beautiful, elegant woman with a heart filled with savage fighting spirit. The twin weapons Ragina forged resonated with that spirit, and their blades are said to have been immense in her hands. Despite her ravenous lust for battle, stories hold that Ragina's detached smile never faded during combat. Instead, she would casually rend and shred any foe she faced. |summon = For you to call me here... You must really be confident that you have something fun for me. |fusion = Battle is fun. After all, it's only when our lives are at stake that we reveal our true selves, right? |evolution = |hp_base = 5170 |atk_base = 2509 |def_base = 1950 |rec_base = 1693 |hp_lord = 7380 |atk_lord = 3396 |def_lord = 2652 |rec_lord = 2283 |hp_anima = 8272 |rec_anima = 2045 |atk_breaker = 3634 |def_breaker = 2414 |def_guardian = 2890 |rec_guardian = 2164 |def_oracle = 2533 |rec_oracle = 2640 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Dancing Blades |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = 130% Spark after 5 Sparks, 200% BB Atk after 10 Sparks & fills 1-2 BC |bb = Grave Murk |bbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 1-2 BC, heals 300-400 HP per Spark, 100% Spark & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Unseen Flash |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turn, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance for 15% element vulnerability, 100% Spark, 100% element damage & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Oblivion |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark and all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Spark vulnerability, 30% element vulnerability, 300% Spark and element damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Quivering Smile |esitem = |esdescription = 70% boost to Spark damage & considerably boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |esnote = 70% boost after 10 Sparks |evofrom = |evointo = 61257 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Ragina1 }}